


I'm too Dangerous Now.

by megan706



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan706/pseuds/megan706
Summary: AU where Haikyuu! is based in the Tokyo Ghoul world.One day after school Kageyama has met with a terrible fate- The only one who can truly save him now is Hinata.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hinata you dumbass!"

It was another usual day for the raven haired setter and the orange haired decoy.

They were racing each other to the gym when suddenly one tripped and tumbled over the other.

"Owww!" Hinata whined rubbing his head before picking himself off the ground

 

"Maybe if you weren't in my way this wouldn't have happened Bakeyama!" 

Just the usual ridiculing one another whenever they found the chance.

"ugh, whatever!" 

"We're gonna be late for practice, come on" The taller boy retorted while heading inside the gym.

Practice went on as it always did.

Everyone took turns practicing serving, blocking, spiking, and so on.

One thing Kageyama would never admit about practice was that he really loved it.

Not just because his love for volleyball, but because he really enjoyed playing with everyone.

Sure, Tsukishima could be a ass, and maybe Tanaka, and Nishinoya were out of hand at times.

But seeing everyone's smiling faces, and happiness, made him happy too.

Although something that confused him was Hinata.

The way he smiled, his happiness, determination- everything.

It always gave Kageyama this odd feeling in his chest he could never understand.

And maybe he never would.

\--/--/--

 

When practice was over for the day, and everyone had finished changing, Daichi had a very important announcement to make before anyone could leave for the day.

"We just got word from the principle that a ghoul attack occurred two hours away from here about 4-5 minutes ago."

"Go directly home and do not leave your house for any reason until the school calls to inform you it's safe to come back tomorrow." He finishes.

"What!?" Yelled Tanaka and Nishinoya in unison.

"No way In hell are some stupid Ghouls gonna keep me from leaving my house!" Added Nishinoya acting all tough, as Tanaka followed the example putting on his intimidating face.

"Yeah! They'll have a hell of a time getting through me!" 

"Looks like they're going to die." Tsukishima says bluntly making a smart remark 

"Tsukii!!" Choirs in Yamaguchi tugging on the others sleeve knowing that wasn't a smart thing to say.

"What was that you brat!?" Retorts Nishinoya alongside Tanaka.

"What? I'm just telling the tru-." 

"That's enough!" 

"Everyone needs to head home right now, It's to dangerous to waste time bickering!" Yelled Daichi

After that everyone did as told.

No one wanted anyone to get hurt- each one of those boys could feel fear within them, even if it was only a bit.

Everyone said their goodbyes as they headed off into different directions.

Kageyama and Hinata both walked the same direction up to a certain point.

Oddly enough tonight Hinata was silent.

Kageyama averted his eyes to the shorter boy seeing something was off.

 

"What's wrong?"

"W-What!? Nothing!" Hinata responded quickly snapping out of it putting on the worst lying act ever.

"You're terrible at lying, dumbass." Kageyama retorted

"It's seriously nothing!"

 

Kageyama then noticed Hinata's hands trembling pretty vividly.

"You're scared..aren't you?" He asked showing a bit of concern in his voice which shocked the smaller boy for a moment.

"E-Eh!? No I'm not! Why would I be scared!? I'm not a girl or something!" 

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Kageyama asked letting out a sort of annoyed sigh.

'So damn stubborn..'

Hinata looked at his hands and quickly put them behind his back feeling embarrassed.

"T-They aren't! You're just seeing things Bakeyama!" 

Now Kageyama was pretty damn irritated.

He grabbed Hinata's arms harshly from behind his back, holding the boy's wrists firm.

 

Hinata tried to pull away reluctant to let Kageyama see, but Kageyama's grip on him was far to strong. 

'He really is scared..'

'This is so embarrassing..'

kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata letting one of his hands wrap around the others tightly before walking up ahead- he was shocked when he felt Hinata's hand interlock with his own.

 

Both boys could feel their cheeks turning warm.

"I-I'll walk you home.." Kageyama muttered out

"Okay" Hinata responded.   
You could hear the smile in his voice.

The walk was silent, but it was a warm comforting silence.

 

'His hand is so small..'

'His hand is so warm around mine..'

'Why does he make me feel so at ease?..'

'I don't feel scared at all anymore with him here..'

These were the thoughts that kept flooding through their heads.

 

Deep down they both knew why they felt this way- but they could never admit it to themselves- especially not to each other.

Never.

\--/--/--

Sooner or later the sky began to turn a dark shade of purple.

When they arrived on Hinata's Street they decided to part ways.

"T-Thank you for this Kageyama.." Said Hinata feeling a bit shy.

"N-No need to thank me, Dumbass.." He muttered to the side feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

They both still had their hands together.

Neither one of them wanted to let go- 

"I..I'll see you tomorrow Bakeyama!" Hinata smiled running off while letting go of Kageyama's hand.

 

Kageyama sighed looking down at his own hand as he walked off the opposite direction.

It was odd.

When they both let go- they both felt a piece of them was suddenly lost.

 

It hurt- almost sickly.

Almost as if without the other, they would never be complete.

 

Kageyama's walk home was very silent.

He watched the sky as it grew darker and darker within everything minute.

If his parents were home they'd probably be so worried.

But, Kageyama lived alone for the most part- His parents worked overseas, and travelled from place to place for their jobs.

They would drop by at least 5 times or more a year, whenever they got the chance.

They wanted Kageyama to come with them- but for there jobs they moved around far too much- so until Kageyama finished junior high his mom stuck around to take care of him.

But now he was all on his own.

 

He didn't really mind it, but at the same time it felt kinda lonely.

Either way- he didn't really have a curfew, so no one would worry since he lived on his own.

The bad thing about where he lived though, was the big abandoned tunnel he'd have to walk through.

He could walk the longer way- but it was already getting so dark, and he was kinda nervous about the Ghoul warning from earlier. 

He took a deep breath staring into the dark tunnel.

'It's only been like 40 minutes..The ghoul attack was 2 hours away from here..I'll be fine..'

He turned up the brightness on his phone as he began to head inside.

He walked slowly trying to be as calm as he could.

He usually walked through this tunnel at night from time to time- but just the fact of the whole ghoul thing was playing with his nerves really bad at the moment.

'Almost there..'

He could see the outside from the end of the tunnel, it made him less anxious as he began to relax quite a bit.

He started running towards to light.

He kept getting closer, and closer, and closer until he finally took a step outside.

 

'What's that noise?..'

 

'Why does my clothes feel wet all a sudden?..'

 

He slowly turned his head downwards to see a red substance falling from his stomach.

His eyes widened in terror, as he began trembling, breathing deeply in scratchy tones.

He wanted to run but now the adrenaline was fading.

'No No No No No! I Need to move!'

 

Falling to his knees blood began spurting from his mouth causing his to cough in pain and agony. 

He tried to push himself back up, but instead he fell flat on his stomach causing him to scream out in utter terror.

'I-I need to move..Move Tobio..Come on!'

His nails dug in the dirt below him as he dragged himself out of the tunnel groaning and shrieking within every move he made.

A never ending supply of blood kept falling from his lips.

But then suddenly, something once again pierced through his back as he screamed out in anguish.

 

"Ah~ How adorable~" 

"You're crawling around like a baby actually thinking you'd actually survive this~" Said a female voice from behind him, lifting him up into the air using her Kagune.

Kageyama was now in so much pain, all he could do was let out broken breaths of air as he stared at the woman with emotionless eyes feeling his life draining from him within every second.

"You really are a handsome one, aren't you?" She snickered putting her hand under his chin holding his face upwards then side to side examining him.

"Mmm, now I'm getting hungrier~" 

She licked her lips bringing Kageyama's face closer to her own.

"Oh~You didn't die already did you?~ What's the fun in that?~" 

Her smirk grew wider as she smashed her lips against his french kissing the boy deeply to get a taste of his skin.

This helped Kageyama become aware once more.

'Hinata..'

With the little strength he had shoved her off of him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oh~ So you still are alive~ One thing though~ Don't touch me like that you stupid brat!" She screeched before hurling Kageyama out of the tunnel onto the ground with a lot of force.

Kageyama howled out in torture once again.

He could hear the woman yelling something coming towards him.

But everything seemed to grow slower as he barely opened his eyes to look at the night sky for what he knew would be the last time.

'Hinata..I'm sorry..I was never able to tell you..'

The ravens haired boy's eyes then fully shut, in hope that this was all just a bad dream.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was so painful to write- kageyama babbu ;;-;; comment and vote for more pls c':


	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt so unreal, like a blurr.

Kageyama wasn't even sure if he was really alive or not.

He couldn't move his body at all, yet his eyes were open.

They looked lifeless and bloodshot, while a air source was strapped on over his mouth.

The fact that he survived was a miracle.

They had taken the organs from the woman who attacked him and replaced his with hers.

If he arrived to the hospital a minute later then he had, he'd be dead for sure.

During Kageyama's time in the hospital recovering his team mates would come and try to visit frequently, but Kageyama would tell the nurses he didn't want any visitors.

Weeks, then even a month passed by.

He had at least one visitor try to come in everyday.

And that one visitor was Hinata.

Everyday after practice he'd ride down to the hospital and ask to go see Kageyama- it even got to the point where they had to drag Hinata out of the hospital because he was being too loud.

"It's been almost a month already! I don't care if he doesn't want to see me! I'm going to see him!" The oranged haired boy yelled darting past the front desk in search of Kageyama's room, but even so, security caught up to him and dragged him out just before he reached the other.

They gave him a warning saying if he were to try that again, he'd be banned from the hospital for some time unless there was some sort of emergency.

As Hinata walked over to his bike climbing on to it he felt tears brim in his eyes taking one last glance at the hospital before riding off.

'I'll be back tomorrow Kageyama..I'm not giving up on you'

Deep down Hinata blamed this on himself.

If only he wasn't a wimp, and didn't allow Kageyama to walk him home that day-

Then none of this would be happening.

Kageyama wouldn't had gotten attacked, and almost died.

He would have went home and came to school the next day, and they would've raced each other to practice where Kageyama would call him a "Dumbass!" and scold him, as Hinata would argue back with him calling him "Bakeyama" and tease him.

In all honesty, since Kageyama has been gone from school Hinata's game has been off.  
He found it much harder practicing, and his team mates were noticing this.

It got to the point where Suga went to speak with Hinata alone, he thought that maybe if Hinata let out how he felt- not just for volleyball, but hopefully for him himself would feel better as well.

"Hinata, have you been feeling okay?..Since the incident with Kagey-" The silver haired male started before being cut off from the other.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry!" 

"I'll see you tomorrow suga!" Hinata smiled before hopping onto his bike riding off to the hospital as usual.

'He really isn't okay..'

As Hinata made his way to the hospital once again, he took a deep breath before stepping inside hoping today he'd finally be able to see Kageyama.

"Is Kageyama Tobio accepting any visitors today?" 

The desk lady quickly called the room, speaking to a nurse.

"Sorry, he isn't, but he should be released from the hospital sometime tomorrow, I suggest you give him a day or two to rest up, and come in terms with everything again, before visiting him." 

Hinata's eyes widened in happiness, as a smile grew on his face.

"Really!?" He asked full of glee

"Yes, that's what i was told." She smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me know!" 

With that Hinata ran out jumping in happiness.

"Finally!" He yelled out loud.

'Finally I'll be with you again.'

\--/--/--

It was odd how fast Kageyama had recovered from what happened.

The healing process would had taken up to a month and a half at least, but Kageyama was perfectly healthy again in about 3-4 weeks.

They made his stay longer because they wanted to keep an eye on him until they were sure he was totally healthy, considering he lived alone.

Something that especially extended his stay at the hospital were his eating habits.

He's try to eat but end up barely finishing anything.

They'd ask him why he wasn't finishing his meals, but he'd just turn over and try to sleep.

He didn't want to be bothered.

He felt strange- not because of the pain he felt.

He couldn't understand what felt different, it was as if a big piece of a important part of him was taken away after what had happened.

He really just wanted to be alone.

Even the nurses and doctor annoyed him.

That one visitor that kept coming daily- He knew it was Hinata.

That was probably the one and only person he wanted to be around.

But he felt weak like this- and whatever was now missing from him- it made him feel he couldn't fit in with him or anyone for a long time.

When the day finally arrived for him to be released.

He felt a bit relieved.

Really, all he wanted was to go home and be in quiet, plus try to put his thoughts back in place without interruptions from nurses, and such.

 

The Hospital had payed for a cab to take Kageyama home.

He had to admit though, finally being able to go outside after so long felt really nice.

The breeze helped him clear his mind for a bit.

 

After the car ride home, he entered his house locking the door behind him.

He finally had time to himself.

Peace and quiet.

He sat down on the couch in front of the T.V switching a movie on while he lied back watching.

Quickly glancing at the time he saw that practice would be ending soon.

He missed practices.

The only thing he really has to look forward too, is that and Hinata.

But even so, he still felt weird about it.

Even though he wanted those things- he didn't want them at the same time.

He didn't want to see anyone including Hinata until he felt fully himself again.

\--/--/--

That day during school, Hinata asked Kageyama's teacher where he lived, saying he'd deliver his missed assignments, and such.

Hinata knew he should had at least waited a day, but that was too long for him to handle.

He hopped on his bike and sped towards his destination as papers for Kageyama rustled throughout his bag.

The excitement kept growing inside his chest as he kept riding closer and closer to where Kageyama was, until suddenly- he stopped.

In front of the oranged haired boy stood a big tunnel that was now blocked off with police tape.

'This is where it happened, isn't it?..'

Imagining what had took place here to his friend made him stomach turn, as he felt sickness grow throughout his body.

'I'll go around..'

Usually he'd take the risk of going through, but considering this is where Kageyama's life had almost been taken from him- He just couldn't.

Going around the tunnel on bike expanded the journey to Kageyama's by about 3-4 minutes.

Walking it would take roughly around 7-8 minutes.

It was very large width wise.

However when Hinata was finally around it, he was only 3 minutes away from Kageyama.

'Number 46..'

When he spotted it, he dropped his bike on the lawn and ran up to the door ringing it once.

But no one answered.

He was expecting his mom or at least someone to open the door, but still nothing.

He rang again.

"Kageyama! You there!? It's me Hinata! I've got stuff for you!"

But still no response.

Hinata could feel something in his chest drop.

He kept at it for some time, but sooner or later he decided to go home and try again the next day.

Kageyama could hear Hinata, and it pained him deeply not to answer- but, he wasn't ready yet to anyone, especially him yet.

This kept going on for days, until it became a full week.

At one point Hinata decided to leave his work out the door as well, as a snack from to food mart they'd always go to after practice.

That night Kageyama took the stuff from outside, putting it on his kitchen table.

In the background he had the news on, he was curious if there were anymore Ghoul attacks around the area.

On top taped to the snack was a note that read.

-Kageyama, I hope you feel better soon, I'll be back tomorrow, everyone misses you a lot! I hope you like the treat!~ Hinata Shouyo- 

'Hand writing is still as messy as ever'

A small smile grew on the boys face as he unwrapped the bar and took a bite of it.

But- right when the taste hit his tongue- he spit it out in disgust running to the sink and dunking his head under the tap trying to rid of the foul taste that was taking over inside.

He began panting in and out deeply.

'I'm getting hungry..Why does it taste so bad?..'

That's when he heard it in the background 

"Ghouls are made differently than humans in the way that their tongues make human food taste terrible. It can even make them gravely ill- the can only manage without eating for a month or so. Also ghouls cannot be harmed from simple weapons such as knifes, or guns." 

The voice kept going on and on.

'A month?..It's been a month..I'm getting hungry all a sudden..I haven't eaten the whole time at the hospital...shouldn't I be dead?..Why did I heal so fast?..How was I saved?..They used her organs...her..ghoul..they put them in me..'

 

He was now on his knees with his eyes wide open, feeling hunger, and agony from his thoughts fill within him.

'No..No..I can't be..It was just chocolate..'

Kageyama crawled to the counter taking the bar in his hand before hesitantly shoving it into his mouth.

He ran to the sink and began gagging and throwing it up out of his mouth, as he turned the tap on rinsing his mouth to the point of scratching his tongue with his fingers just to get rid of the foul taste.

Tears began streaming down his cheeks.

'No way..No..'

"I'm human..I'm human..I must be.." He kept telling himself in a pained tone as he opened a drawer taking out a large kitchen knife

"I'm human..I'm human..I'm human.."

He stabbed it against his arm harshly.

But nothing happened- it bounced off him, not leaving a scratch or inflicting any pain.

Kageyama fell onto his back against the cold kitchen floor breathing in and out deeply, growing hungrier, and hungrier within every second.

'Someone..Kill me..'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woooo Chapter 2 done, hope you guys enjoyed, vote, and comment for more c':


	3. Chapter 3

As night turned to day Hinata woke up to see bags under his eyes.

Ever since Kageyama was put into the hospital, and even now Hinata had been having restless nights.

His mind wouldn't stop racing.

His brain kept showing him images of what had happened to Kageyama.

Images of Kageyama screaming out in pain as he tried to get away from the monster who attacked him.

It didn't just stop there.

When Hinata managed to get some sleep he'd have very vivid nightmares about it.

It got to the point of where he'd rather let his mind race then sleep at all.

The dreams were just too real for him to handle.

But it didn't change the fact that his guilt kept growing and growing.

He knew it was all his fault, and since he knew that, it made him even more determined to see Kageyama-

He didn't care if Kageyama now hated him from what had happened.

Or if he never wanted to his face ever again.

Hinata wasn't going to give up, and whether Kageyama liked it or not, he would never leave his side.

He was going to protect him.

That's what Hinata had decided on.

If Kageyama had actually died, Hinata wouldn't had been able to function properly ever again.

'I'm not me, without him..'

Tears left the oranged haired boy's eyes as he sat himself up on the bed, as he quickly wiped them away.

"Kageyama, I'm seeing you today, even if I have to break into your house!" He muttered to himself clutching his blankets tightly.

Hinata got off his bed, and got ready for the day, by the time he was done it was around 1 p.m.

His sleeping schedule was very off now, and when he wasn't sleeping his thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone, so he wouldn't leave his room until they calmed down.

"Shoyou, do you have any plans today?" The boy's mother asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I was going to check on Kageyama again." 

"Could that wait until around six? I have to do some work, but i should be back by then, you'll need to keep an eye on Natsu while I'm out." She explains placing a sandwich and cup of juice in front of him.

'I don't really have a choice, do I?..'

"Sure! I can teach her more volleyball skills!" Hinata smiled excitedly.

"Jeez, you're going to make her obsessed too." His mother responded laughing lightly.

'Hopefully time will go by fast..'

 

When Hinata's mother had finally left it was almost 3 P.M

Him and his sister tossed a ball back and forth outside, while he taught her how to spike and such.

He had to admit it was fun, and it helped get his mind off everything.

When his sister got tired from playing they went back inside and watched some movies, as she drew.

Before he knew it, it was already 6 P.M

When his mom was finally back he quickly said bye to them both and headed straight to Kageyama's on his bike.

'I'm coming'

The closer Hinata got to Kageyama's house, the darker the sky grew, until it was a full dark purple colour.

 

But little did the boy know, someone was watching him in the shadows. 

 

\--/--/--

 

'Flesh..Flesh..Blood..Bones..'

Kageyama had stayed on his back on the kitchen floor suffering since the night before.

He was digging his nails into the wooden ground holding himself back from trying to eat anything.

But all around him he could smell the delicious aromas of humans passing by his house, as well as the lingering scents from his neighbours.

'Tobio no! You're not a monster! Don't make yourself a monster! Control it..Control it..Control it!'

By this point his fingers were covered in blood from him scratching them against the wood floor.

He began digging his nails into the skin of his arms, biting and scratching it, but no matter what he couldn't be wounded- he couldn't even eat off himself.

Tears kept consistently falling from his eyes as he sobbed in pain and agony from the hunger.

"I-I'm not a monster!"He wailed

"T-There has to be something..anything.."He weeped clutching his stomach, with one hand while weakly dragging his limp body towards the door with the other.

He weakly placed his hand on the doorknob from below.

When suddenly.

a scent hit him like a wall.

It smelled delicious, like all of his favourite foods.

Drool began pouring from the boy's mouth.

What he didn't know though, was that his left eye had now fully changed to black and red like those of a ghoul.

He swung open the door violently breaking it off most the hinges, as he ran towards the smell just like any starving ghoul would.

'Food..Food..Where is it! WHERE IS IT!? '

The closer and closer he approached the scent, the faster and more indulged he became with it causing him to become hungrier, and hungrier.

His breathing was harsh and full of danger.

He turned and ran through every corner growing more and more closer within every second.

 

Until finally- He found.

 

Within not even a second he had pushed his food the the ground hovering his own body over it ready to feast.

"K..Kageyama?.."

'That voice..'

Kageyama stared down intensley at where it came from beneath him.

His lip began to quiver, as tears fell onto the other boys face from under him.

"G-Get away from me!"

"D-Don't look at me!"

"Go away!" Kageyama yelled out in pain backing off of the other as fast as he could hiding his face in the darkness.

'Why him?..Why is he here?..I was going to eat him..Why..Why..Why!?'

 

Tears wouldn't stop leaving Kageyama's eyes as he sobbed into his hands.

He wanted to run, but he was now far to weak.

Hinata stared at his friend feeling sickness and pain in his heart.

He had seen Kageyama's one eye.

'He's hungry..isn't he?..'

He slowly approached the weeping boy wrapping his arms around him, pulling his head against his own chest.

"Kageyama..eat some of me..you'll feel better after."

Kageyama was now trembling vividly.

Hinata's smell was too much for him to deny.

He wanted to eat.

He really did.

But instead he pushed Hinata violently away from him causing him to hit the ground harshly.

"W-What's wrong with you!? I-I can't do that! I-I won't! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME HINATA!" 

Hinata grunted in pain pushing himself up onto his knees.

"No! This is my fault! You're suffering because of me Kageyama!"

"I'm not asking you to do this! I'm telling you too!" 

Hinata approached the other once again grabbing Kageyama's wrists firmly to look him into the eyes.

"For once..do as I say..and take a bite."

Kageyama closed his eyes shut tight, before pushing Hinata again

"Kageyama!" The boy yelled sternly grabbing the other once again

He wanted to protect Kageyama, he wanted to keep him safe, even if it meant getting hurt in the process- or even dying.

 

Kageyama couldn't handle it anymore.

He ripped Hinata's hand of of him and harshly pushed his wrists to the ground along with his body, causing him to yelp out in pain.

Kageyama was now fully devoured by his Ghoul instincts.

It was as if the real Kageyama was gone.

He deeply inhaled Hinata's scent growing hungrier, as drool fell from his lips breathing heavily.

Hinata took a deep breath closing his eyes gently allowing Kageyama to do what he needed.

Even though Hinata knew this could take a turn for the worst, he felt calm knowing it was for Kageyama.

This was his fault.

If doing this allowed Kageyama to live on- then this was what needed to be done.

When Kageyama made his way to Hinata's left shoulder, he opened his mouth slowly sinking his teeth into it, making Hinata cry out in pain.

But just before Kageyama dug in too deep to take a bite, something wrapped around the torso of his body violently pulling him off Hinata and throwing him to the ground.

Hinata's eyes shot open from the suddenly shriek and disappearance of the other.

He weakly pushed himself up from the ground cringing out in the process, to see a Kagune wrapped around Kageyama holding him against the ground as he struggled to get out of the grip.

'W-What's going on?..What is that thing?..'

"You really are a disgrace." Spoke a voice before the Kagune began to squeeze Kageyama even tighter making him wail out in agony.

Suddenly from the darkness a tall boy with blonde hair and glasses approached them from the shadows with red and black eyes.

Hinata stared at him in terror.

'T-Tsukishima?..'

'What's coming out of his back?..'

'Why are his eyes also like that?..'

So many questions were flooding through Hinata's head.

"Heh, don't look at me like that, I just saved your life from this idiot."

"Well then again- if you did die it would had been more your fault, you fucked up masochist"

Hinata gulped, he wanted to speak, but he just couldn't get the words out.

"You're lucky, I stopped him before he dug too deep into you."

"Oh, and as for you." He adds turning his attention to Kageyama who was trying to hard to get out of his grip to feast more.

"I brought you a present." 

He walked towards Kageyama still holding him down with his Kagune.

He pulled something out of his bag before shoving it abusively down his throat, causing blood to splatter everywhere including all over Kageyama's face.

Kageyama began choking on what Tsukishima pushed into his mouth, but the taste was so good, he forced himself to somehow manage digesting it all.

Now Kageyama was pretty much out cold, his eyes were just barely opened, and his breathing slowly became steady.

Tsukishima unwrapped his Kagune from the boy letting him lie on the ground, before sharply glaring over at Hinata with his eyes still the same.

Hinata flinched back in fear, before biting his lip in pain a bit.

"Say a word to this to anyone, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Hinata gulped in fear.

"Wrap where he bit up and put disinfectant on it, and you should be fine."

"If your parents ask say it was a dog or something."

"Other then that, tell that idiot that coffee will help satisfy him when his hunger starts up again."

"And one last thing, after practice on monday let him know I'll be waiting for him out front." 

With that before Hinata couldn't even respond Tsukishima was gone.

Hinata fell on his back moaning out in pain from the cut.

'Is this real?..No way..'

'A ghoul has been around us this whole time and no one ever noticed?..'

'Does Yamaguchi even know?..'

'Would he actually kill me if I told someone?..'

One thing Hinata was sure of was that he wasn't going to take that risk.

He flipped himself over onto his stomach weakly pulling himself over to Kageyama who was out cold.

Hinata stared at Kageyama's face that was now splattered in both his own and someone else's blood.

He brung his hand up to Kageyama's face softly wiping the blood off before carressing him softly as a gentle smile grew on Hinata's face.

"Everything will be okay from now own..I'm going to protect you..I swear.."

With that, he took both Kageyama's arms dragging him up onto his own back, grunting and moaning in pain with every move he made.

He began slowly and weakly trailing his way to Kageyama's house with all his strength.

When they arrived, Hinata noticed the door was almost totally off the hinges, but decided to ignore it as he walked in and lied Kageyama down on the couch before falling to his knees.

'Not yet..I need to find disinfectant..'

He picked himself off the ground using his right arm not wanting to feel the pain in his other, as he walked to the kitchen checking through everything.

After about 5 minutes of searching he found some as well as a bandage to wrap his shoulder with.

Hinata took his shirt off slowly trying not to pain his shoulder too much.

He wiped away the blood that was dripping down his arm and torso before taking a deep breath and quickly applying the liquid which made him almost fully scream out in pain.

He started breathing in and out deeply, before slowly wrapping the bandage tightly around his shoulder making him groan out once again.

When he was finally done, he needed to do one last thing.

He went to kageyama's phone and dialed his mom's number.

Hinata had his bag with his phone in his bike- and there was no way he was strong enough to g back.

 

"Shoyou! Is something the matter? You still have a hour until curfew."

Hinata began speaking as he usually did hiding his true pain.

"Yeah I know! Kageyama's got a fever, so I think I'll spend the night to keep an eye on him, if that's okay." 

"Oh, sure, tell him i hope he feels better, but please be back tomorrow for 6 P.M the latest, okay?"

"Got it! Bye mom!"

"Bye honey." She responded, and with that Hinata dropped to his knees in exhaustion, before lying down on his back discomfort, as his eyes began to close making everything around him go darker, and darker.

'Please all this just be a dream..'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Vote and Comment for more c:


End file.
